robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
AloneTraveler
''"Did you see it?" ''- Alone's group description AloneTraveler is a Roblox account created on July 16th of 2018. The account gained popularity from the YouTuber Flamingo and over time became a very popular myth and a recognizable figure within the myth community and the outside of the myth community. Description AloneTraveler is depicted in quite a few variations, most of which he claims are his "skin." Some of his clothes are named after rocks or hard materials (ie Concrete, Tile, etc.) He claims he has the ability to change what his skin looks like. He also commonly wears a "Red Roblox R Cap", an eye on his chest and a large sword on his back. Background On July 16th of 2018, the account AloneTraveler was made and the account began friending multiple myth hunters, telling them to play his game, "The Plains". This gathered the attention of myth hunter Universities, who then sent the game to the YouTuber Flamingo and a video was shortly made on Alone. Alone's first game, The Plains, contained a gate that you walked out of and walked forward to a giant pillar reaching the sky. Upon turning around, a black fire would chase and attempt to kill you. Upon killing you, it would laugh and you would respawn. Alone would continue releasing strange games to terrify his audience, until he went dormant. 2 months later he would return and the SELOZAR account would reach activity. Slowly over time Alone began to visually show his anger towards SELOZAR and eventually he would declare SELOZAR an enemy. Around this time it is revealed that Alone and SELOZAR are not human and are apparently from a different planet in the milky way galaxy with advanced technology to connect with humans. It was also revealed that Alone used to rule an empire on said planet that was destroyed by 2 giant living statues that would attack players that would go near it. Over time new beings began appearing as Alone's friends or residents of his planet such as ULEANRA, Milsuar, Foxicate, Eizatar, DistrictOmen and Aresmons. However none would become as popular as Alone himself. Interactions A majority of interactions are from videos made by YouTuber Flamingo. You can view the videos here. Interrogations 7TH 2019 INTERROGATION An interrogation was recorded by hunter and agent mizusoup. You can watch it by clicking here. TRANSCRIPT OF THE INTERROGATION WILL BE CREATED SOON. Psychological Analysis There have been two mental versions of Alone. Pre-2019 through 2019 and Mid-2019 to present. Pre-2019 and 2019 During 2018 and the early days of his account creation he often spoke in broken English. Over time he became clearly psychotic and abusive with his power, attacking people and being obnoxious. Mid-2019 During mid-2019 a change was made in behavior and psychology. He was much more honest but on edge or stressed out from other residents on his planet. He began manipulating his fanbase in to believing that his enemy, SELOZAR, is evil. External Links Link to AloneTraveler's Roblox profile Link to SELOZAR's Roblox profile Link to ULEANRA's Roblox profile Link to Milsuar's Roblox profile Link to Foxicate's Roblox profile Link to Eizatar's Roblox profile Link to DistrictOmen's Roblox profile Link to Aresmons' Roblox profile Additional Notes * A common factor among residents of The Districts is their names. (Äezōre for Alone, Föjall for ULEANRA, Zētozar for SELOZAR, etc.) It is currently unknown how the names were chosen, however they are unique. * Alone used to, and arguably still does, have a very silly attitude and often hangs out with other myths such as YUKC0, The Days Union, GoodPuffer, AngeredFish and many more. * Alone has had many references to Noli in his game. Whether this will lead to anything in the future is unknown. Evidence The Plains The Districts Cellar Category:Myth Files